


Family

by Halevetica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas visits the bunker, Sad, Sad Cas, Sam And Dean Are Dead, mentions of Dean Winchester - Freeform, mentions of Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Just a little blurb of something I wrote about Cas after the Winchesters are gone.





	Family

It had been months since Cas had stepped a foot in the bunker. Seven to be exact, not that Cas was counting. He stopped after the first few weeks, unable to bear the days alone.

His heavy steps thudded loudly on the metal staircase as he made his way to the war room. The large table sat empty and familiar in the middle of the floor. 

If he listened quietly he could almost here Dean singing slightly off key to a led zepplin song on the kitchen. 

He could picture Sam shaking his head as he tried to block out his brother while pouring over Lore books. 

His steps echoed through the empty halls as he replayed arguments about what movie to watch and ideas about how to handle the latest monster. 

He stepped into the kitchen allowing his eyes to fall closed. The smell of cooking bacon played in his imagination. 

Castiel had never cried, not a day in his life but here he was on the brink of tears. 

He forced back the emotions as he continued through the bunker. He paused when he reached a particular table in the middle of the room.

Sitting under a fine layer of dust were the letters SW and DW carved in the wooden top.

Cas' fingers trailed over the messy initials. 

Hesitantly he pulled a small knife from his pocket. Gently he carved out a simple C. As he stared as the lone letter, he replayed something Dean had always said to him.

"You're family, Cas."

With a much less steady hand, he carved a matching W next to the C. 

A single tear fell, pelting the dusty wood.

With the Winchesters gone, he felt more out of place than he ever had. He still hunted, but it wasn't the same without them.

He had never truly felt like he belonged anywhere. But deep down he knew that Sam and Dean were his family.

He closed his eyes once more and could practically feel the way Dean's hand would land on his shoulder, assuring him they would always be his family.


End file.
